1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jack assemblies, and more particularly, to illuminated vehicle lift assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most people that routinely drive a vehicle, such as an automobile, have experienced a flat tire. For some, changing a flat tire is a simple task and does not require much thought or effort in normal conditions. For other people however, changing a flat tire is a very difficult task. Often the difficulty arises because the person simply does not have sufficient strength to manually operate a jack to lift the vehicle. One of the most difficult situations is when the flat tire takes place at night in an isolated area.
Many vehicle jacks have been developed in the past. However, patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. Applicant is not aware of any illuminated vehicle lift assemblies used to facilitate the changing of a vehicle wheel assembly having the novel features of the present invention.